goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Elmo (melting him down for meat or upgrades) / Grounded
At the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet was about to watch TV. Ratchet: I wonder what's on TV. I hope Barney and Friends isn't on. Then Ratchet turned on the TV, and then he was shocked. TV Announcer: Stay tuned! Now it's time for Elmo's World on PBS Kids. Elmo was on TV. Elmo: Oh ho! Hi! Welcome to Elmo's World! Elmo's so happy to see you! Ratchet got very annoyed. Ratchet: Oh my god, I really hate Elmo! That's it! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to get a stronger gun because Elmo is worse than Barney! Then Ratchet got off the couch, and then he picked up a stronger gun, and he was ready to hunt Elmo. Ratchet: Alright Elmo! It's time to die! Once I'm through with you! I will take your corpse to my home to melt you down for meat or upgrades! Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop and he went off to find the house where Elmo was. Then he found a house where Elmo was. Ratchet: He's inside this house! Then Ratchet went inside the house, and then he confronted Elmo inside the bedroom. Elmo was happy to see Ratchet. Elmo: Oh ho! Hi! Welcome to Elmo's World! Elmo's so happy to see you! You look like a robot, and you might be Elmo's new friend! Ratchet was very angry at Elmo, who was shocked. Ratchet: No! I'm not very happy to see you. I'm very angry to see you! I'm here to kill you! Ratchet began to shoot Elmo with a stronger gun. Elmo: No no no no no! Don't shoot Elmo! Please don't shoot Elmo! Ratchet had finished Elmo off, and Elmo fell to the floor. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! I killed Elmo, and he's dead forever! It's time I take his corpse back home to melt him down for upgrades or meat. Then Ratchet sent the corpse back home, and he put the corpse on the conveyer belt. The corpse of Elmo was shredded by the Choppers and was conveyed to the furnace to be melted down for upgrades or meat. Then the meat and upgrades were manufactored. Ratchet: Hahahahahahaha! Yay! Elmo is dead forever! Now I've got meat to eat for dinner and upgrades to get. At the lounge, Madame Gasket was furious with her son Ratchet, as well as indignant about Elmo's death. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe that you killed Elmo and melted him down for meat or upgrades! He was one of my favourite TV characters! Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! And for that, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 984732780234 years! Your punishment is to watch repeated episodes of Elmo's World for the rest of your life! I would normally say "Go to your room", but instead, start watching the repeated episodes of Elmo's World right now! Then Ratchet did as his mother said. CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Eric as TV Announcer Your voice as Elmo Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff